


Drops Of Chaos

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti is a little shit, M/M, Multi, implied pet play, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Another prompt for ya, if you're good with it: For whatever reason, Anti decides to sit in on an Iplier meeting-thing. He - surprisingly - doesn't do anything to disturb the majority, but Wilford and Dark pick up on the stuff (teeeaaassing?) he's doing like the little shit he is.”- theragingskittle





	Drops Of Chaos

Anti was basically an honorary Iplier now. It just sort of accidentally happened that way, and no one was opposed to it really. Some of the older, more sensible Egos had their concerns, sure, but everyone knew that Dark had the sense of mind to not let anything interfere with their objectives.

And it helped because Anti was, at the very least, sympathetic to their cause. He helped out in bits and pieces, whether it be assisting the Googles in hardening their defence systems, or just distracting Bing so the Googles could work in the first place. 

Sometimes he even hung out with King Of The Squirrels, finding it fascinating watching a similar sort of animalistic being react to the world around him. In that sense, they were two sides of the same coin. King was wholesome and pure with his instincts, Anti was man-made and gritty, but they still had... instincts. It was weird.

It was agreed on that Anti could sit in on meetings. He did occasionally have ideas, and watching his partners taking control of more than just him was fun. Not to mention, the younger, more fun-loving Egos found his poking fun of Dark and Wilford to be a great tension breaker without actually undermining their authority.

He usually started the meetings in his own chair but ended up in the lap of whoever wasn’t standing. Wilford did a lot of standing, he wasn’t one to sit still often. So Dark was nice for just settling down. But Wilford radiated some pretty awesome warmth, so either way he was winning. 

He’d lounge, casually, or curl up in the best way he could, and every other Ego was smart to ignore it or respect it.

And he had his fun, there was no doubt about it.

Every now and then, he’d glitch for a moment and slightly alter whatever they were showing in the TV, from something as innocent as Bim tending to the plants in the studio, to Google having what looked to be a very... intimate encounter with Bing. It’d flash for a second, if that, and no one could really say much because everyone would question if they really just saw that. And Anti would have his laugh, enjoying the little drops of chaos in what could be a sea of drudgery and repetitive ideas.

But it wasn’t just that, because God knows Anti couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

Dark and Wilford both had, frankly, an amazing amount of self control. Dark specifically, because it was all about his outward presentation. He couldn’t let that all fall apart because of some discrete grinding or a darn hand job.

Anti has felt rather accomplished one time when Dark himself kept full control but his shell cracked involuntarily and looked like it was completely blissed out and on the edge.

Wilford was different, because he didn’t give a darn about reputations with the Egos or voyeurism, although he had, at the very least, the decency not to fuck Anti right there in the meeting room with everyone still around. Although the temptation had been there, he didn’t want to have to... explain things to the Jims after the fact. And the thought of The Host narrating everything while it occurred gave him chills up his spine.

Host always knew though. When Wilfords breath caught in his throat and he went into a coughing fit, The Host knew it was because Anti had done something or other with his fingers under the table. When Dark froze in place and looked straight forward, most put it down to his chronic pain. The Host knew otherwise. And The Host always found it amusing. 

Luckily, Dark usually adjourned meetings before things got too ridiculous. The Host was always the last to leave, with that unsettling, knowing smirk, hearing a thud of a body being pushed to the table and the various scolding of a certain ‘pet’.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
